1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED (light emitting diode) tubes, and more particularly to an LED tube with light guiding plates.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays LEDs (light emitting diodes) are applied widely in various applications for illumination. However, the LED is a highly pointed light source. Thus, when the LEDs are incorporated in a tube for illumination, the light emitted from the LED cannot radiate uniformly, thereby affecting an illumination effect of the tube.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED tube with light guiding plates which can address the limitations described.